lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venture/Chapters
The game Venture is separated into Chapters. Please click on a Chapter below for appropriate walk-through help and information on collectibles contained within the chapter. Chapter 01: The Scar (No longer being used) Note: The first two chapters are skippable, but recommended for newcomers. The ISS Venture is heavily damaged and dented after getting sucked through a black hole, but is still able to make it through with most of the passengers intact. However, the ship burns up when it reaches Planet Venture, with the front exploding. The player is guided by the ship’s crew and must attempt to reach the cargo hold and retrieve a parachute before the entire ship is destroyed. The player is guided on how to move around, jump, hold onto ledges, and climb lattices, which helps them reach the storage area. Using a nearby knife to cut open a cardboard box labeled "PARACHUTE", which they set up and wear on their back. However, the nearby passenger area is torn off from heat and wind, leaving the player to jump out of the plane and pull the ripcord. As they descend, the player is about to land near the wreckage safely, before having their parachute damaged by a silhouette of what appears to be a gigantic, overturned centipede. The player is left to fall, and lands 8 meters/26'. And, by some ungodly coincidence, it's not the fall that kills them. The player awakens in the cargo area's wreckage, finding themselves impaled by a metal girder. With only 7/20 HP left, the player must tear the debris out of their body, which causes heavy blood loss. Limping, the player character laments about being hungry, as their hunger bar is only at 14/20. The player is instructed to get to the cardboard box labeled "ALIMENTS". Using the knife from before (which has been kept in their spacesuit's pocket, the player must use it to cut open the box and eat the two baguettes inside. This restores their hunger back to a 20, which, in turn, gradually restores the player's health. Realizing they may be in danger, the player character remembers that there is a box containing a pistol in the cargo bay. Reaching the box, the player cuts the duct tape on it open, before removing the handgun. The player is then instructed to test their aim on a tree (ammunition is unlimited in this chapter). After this, the player is instructed to reload and taught how to "run and gun". After this, the player hears an alert sound, and is prompted to do a "wisdom check". If they succeed, the player character interprets the noise to be similar to that of the Venture Communicator. If they fail, the sound is interpreted as that of an actual alarm. Either way, it is required to get to the Communicator and answer the call. Upon doing so, the player character is greeted by Robyn Jacob, who is terrified at how badly wounded they are. Robyn suggests that they try to find her diary, which she had brought onto the flight for the player character to use, but tells them not to look at any of her private information she has written in, her face becoming somewhat flushed. The player is instructed to look for a box labeled "LIVRES". The cardboard is somewhat charred, and, upon opening it, the player character finds a variety of books. Many of them are charred and missing pages. Robyn Jacob calls again, claiming that her diary is brown and labeled "JOURNAL D'UNE FILLE IRLANDAISE WIMPY". The book is mostly intact, with tension marks on the binding and a few burnt, folded, or otherwise damaged edges on the pages. After doing so, Robyn Jacob tells the player to flip to a page with a blue sticky note, which gives details on crafting a workbench. However, the player character realizes that they have no planks on the ship, and is directed to search for the second-largest box in the cargo area, labeled "OUTILS". Inside, an iron hatchet and pickax (among other metallic items) are contained, which Robyn Jacob claims they will be able to cut trees and break stones. The player is taught how to swing the hatchet and pickax, as well as how to use the other utensils from the box to make wooden planks. Robyn Jacob calls back and realizes that the sun is starting to set. Panicking, she tells the player character that they can find more wood inside of a box labeled "SAC DE VOMIT", before ending her call. However, the game's HUD tells the player character to locate the box titled "RESSOURCES" instead, with a parenthesized text below it claiming that Robyn isn't good at remembering. Upon reaching the box, the player cuts it open and is able to find seven planks of oak wood, alongside another seven sticks. At this point, the player can choose to either craft a workbench from the planks supplied by the box, or get more wood by axing down nearby trees. No matter the case, the section may only be completed by crafting and placing a workbench; only four beams, as well as the metal tools from before, are required. As the sun sets, Robyn Jacob calls the player again, telling them to find shelter. If the player character passes a wisdom check, they decide to use the shuttle's wreckage as protection. If the check is failed, the HUD suggests the player climb a series of vines to reach a section of the shuttle stuck in a tree. Upon reaching the tree, the player character finds a robotic gyroscope-like gadget, adorned with a saw-blade. The player is instructed to press its sensor, which lights up, with the robot flying upwards. Robyn Jacob calls again and is ecstatic about the player having activated "VIC", as she calls the robot. As it turns out, VIC was designed to protect the player's character and will use his saw to attack aggressive creatures. However, she warns that VIC is rather susceptible to gunfire and that it should not go in the water (although the latter is why a flying function was added to the machine's design). Despite these flaws, VIC is rather useful in combat, as weaker characters (i.e. Robyn Jacob and Tyra Beaulieu) are unable to harm creatures with most of their melee attacks. Despite being an AI, VIC seems to like the player's character and attempts to rub against them affectionately. Terrified of the active saw-blade, the player attempts to run from it as we pan out of the wreckage. Night has fallen, and the hostile creatures rummage across the ground. Chapter 02: Benchmarks (No longer being used?) TBA Chapter 03: The Potter’s Field Chapter 04: Crag Maw Cave Chapter 05: Ravaged Village Chapter 06: The Buried Base Tavern Tussle River of the Castaniaan Far over the Mountains Hell Hold Cart Calamity Overgrown Oratory Sandy Sacellum Battle on the Bridge Aqua Machina Vent Machina Ignis Machina Sandei Machina Subterranean Citadel The Wyvern Chapter TBA (Somewhere in the Middle): Not Much Head Room Category:Venture Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears